


Over The Rainbow (Sea)

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Yamis and Hikaris, Duel monsters can interact with the real world, Eventual Romance, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-25 23:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Judai and his team must travel overseas to meet the American champions, but Judai isn't there just because of his school. He's there to investigate the secretive and mysterious duelist Johan Andersen.(this doesn't follow the GX story)





	Over The Rainbow (Sea)

Judai let out a sigh while watching silver rays of moonlight dance on the blue sea. He should've been asleep since everyone was, but there was just something that he couldn't get off of his mind. He felt that staring at the night outside of his cabin made him calm.

After all he was a yami.

He knew that he was a yami for a while now, but what bothered him was that if he was a yami, somewhere in the world had to be his hikari. Yamis were usually calm and leader-like which didn't really suit Judai before, but when he finally reached eighteen, he took the yami/hikari test out of fun and the results shocked everyone. Carefree and childlike person like Judai wasn't a hikari, but a yami.

Judai knew that if he ever found his hikari, he would have to be much more carefree and childlike than Judai because that was the process. Dominant yamis and subdominant hikaris. Of course, there were some cases in which the couple was treated equally or where the hikari was dominant, but it was diamond rare.

Judai hummed to himself and then saw something sparkling in the sky and thought it was a shooting star. But when he focused, it looked like there was a pegasus soaring through the sky. Judai was in awe since the horse was as bright as a sapphire.

There also seemed to be someone riding on the pegasus' back. That someone seemed to notice Judai because the pegasus started to sear towards the boat at really high speed. As they were about to crash into the sea, Judai felt his eyes lock with the person before they disappeared into the blueness.

Judai leaned over the edge so he could try and spot them, but to no avail. Out of blue, the two rose into the sky along with a tornado after them that carried the water into the sky and then burst into a sparkling fountain.

That's when Judai noticed that the person on the pegasus was standing on its back and was bowing towards him.

Judai clasped his hands together in amusement.

'So this was all a part of a show...' Judai thought to himself and in the blink of an eye, the person and the pegasus were gone. Judai felt a smile creep on his lips and his heart race even though he had no idea who the person was...

But he felt like he knew them from somewhere.

Deciding that he had enough, Judai went back to his room and flopped on the bed. He enjoyed how the waves were lulling him into a dreamless sleep, but even so, he saw a familiar blue haired teen with bright emerald eyes waving at him with a smile...

\---

"Aniki!" a high pitched voice cried shaking Judai awake "We have arrived! Get up!"

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" Judai cried as he sat up and rubbed his bedhead. Shou rolled his eyes before tossing Judai's slifer uniform in his face.

"Get ready!" Sho pouted "We don't want to keep the hosts waiting..."

"Alright 'mom'!" Judai groaned as he slipped out of his pajamas and put the uniform on. He knew that he should enjoy himself during his time with the overseas champions, but he had a mission.

-Flashback-

"What did you call me for, Principal Samejima?"

"Judai-kun, I have a favor to ask while you're overseas"

"What would it be?"

"Keep an eye on Johan Andersen"

"Why?"

"There is something strange about him so I want you to be my eyes and ears" the principal said calmly "If you find out something, inform me about it immediately"

"I understand!"

-Flashback End-

He walked outside to be greeted by other travelers of the boat. Shou was chatting with Manjoume and Kenzan and Manjoume seemed pretty pissed about something (again). Ryou, Fubuki and Edo seemed to be in a deep conversation about the oversea champions while Asuka and Rei were just happily speaking about what kind of food and clothes they'll see.

The ship stopped and they were slowly getting off of it. They were awaited by three teens and a scary looking guy.

"Who is the representative?" the guy asked in a dark and deep tone. Judai swallowed a lump before stepping up and smiling.

"That wold be me!" Judai chirped happily. The professor only nodded before gesturing towards each player.

"This is Austin O'Brien. He's the champion of west"

"This is Amon Garam. He's the champion of east"

"This is Jim Cook. He's the champion of south"

"And this is-" the professor stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed that the last champion wasn't there yet. Everyone looked around in confusion and, out of blue, a teen rushed to them panting like he had just done a marathon.

"Sorry I'm late, y'all" he chuckled sheepishly and Judai seemed very dazed by the teen.

'He's... Cute'

"Ugh. and this is Johan Andersen. He's the champion of north"

"Nice to meet ya!" the northern champion chirped and something about his feminine voice made Judai's heart flutter with each word.

"We'll have the welcome ceremony duel later since the travelers look exhausted" the man then glanced at the champions "They'll gesture you towards your dorms"

The champions nodded before taking off and showing the students their rooms inside a royal looking building.

"How cool..." Judai muttered "Not even the obelisk dorms look like this"

"We want our guests to feel like home, right mates?" the southern with a crocodile on his back chuckled.

"There is a lack of dorms so some of you'll have to share them" a guy with glasses muttered. Everyone nodded before scattering off and deciding who'll be with who.

Judai was awfully determined to be in room with Johan and Johan only. Almost like an unhealthy relationship. He spied Johan from the corner of his eye. The teal haired was talking with the southern champion, but it didn't look like they were talking about being together in dorms which was a relief to Judai.

When the southern went away, Judai crept to the blue haired and smiled.

"That was a pretty eccentric entrance back there!" Johan blinked at him dumbfounded before bursting in laughter.

"I know pall, but I'm not usually that late~" Johan then smiled warmly "Is it just me, or have we met before?"

"I don't know" Judai admitted "But I have the same feeling!"

"Awesome!" the way Johan's eyes sparkled in joy made Judai's heart beat faster.

'I want him to smile like that only to me'

After a long discussion, the partners were decided.

Jim-Kenzan, Shou-Manjoume, Rei-Asuka, Ryou-Fubuki-Edo, Amon-O'Brien, Judai-Johan

'Yesss' Judai thought darkly in his mind as the two were heading towards their dorm, but then mentally slapped himself 'Stop it Judai, you sound like a creep!'

"Hey Judai?" Johan asked snapping Judai out of the trance.

"Yes?"

"You never told me your calling"

"Oh, right" Judai chuckled sheepishly "I'm a yami"

"So cool!" Johan chirped "I always wondered how it is to be a yami!"

"It's not really something" Judai sighed annoyed "Girls, especially hikaris, continuously chase me around"

"I'm a hikari which is pretty obvious why I don't have a normal family"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my parents wanted a yami and when they heard that I was a hikari, they ditched me and left me inside a forest so I would be eaten by wild beasts"

"That's horrible!" Judai exclaimed.

How could anyone leave their child just because of their calling?

"It's alright, I was found by a family who didn't care about my calling and took me under their wing"

"I wanna meet them someday..."

Johan tensed a bit at Judai's statement, which didn't go unnoticed by Judai, and said nothing more.

Soon, they reached their dorm and Judai flushed beet red when he saw that there was only one medium sized bed in the center. Johan didn't look like he minded that so he just flopped onto the right side of the bed and let out a tired whine.

"I'm exhauuuusted..."

'So cute' Judai chuckled before blushing 'Wait, what am I thinking?'

"So, how is it to live in Japan, Judai?" Johan asked looking at Judai curiously.

"Well, I dunno how to describe it because I want to know other countries before saying that"

"I get the point..." Johan murmured before heading into their bathroom with his bed clothes over his shoulder "I'm going to get ready for bed"

Judai wanted to ask why so early, but kept the question to himself.

He flopped onto the bed and felt a soothing smell of blueberries and vanilla.

"Johan..." he murmured scooting closer to where Johan was laying few seconds ago before backing away in shock.

'What's wrong with me?'


End file.
